Dirt
Dirt Dirt is a common block which is seen all across the Blockheads world. Appearance It is by default (generated in worlds) as a brown color, with green outline on the top (implying it has grass). If you place it from your inventory, it will by default be just a brown color. If it is snowing, it'll have a white outline on the top. Settings Stronger Tool(s): Spade Weaker Tool(s): Sword Machete Axe Pickaxe Spear Break Time: Hand: About 5 seconds. Flint Spade: About 1.5 seconds. Stone Spade: About 1 second. Tin Spade: Immediate. Location Dirt makes up the majority of the top layers of solid blocks of a world and may be between 5-10 blocks depending on custom rules (if any) and it's settings. It has a chance to drop worms. Using a gold spade gives a chance for droppings of most seeds and fruit. Worms may also have a higher chance to be dropped. Dirt can also be found as one, possibly two or three, layers on sky islands. It can be bought at a trade portal, and some jobs (mostly jobs that take one minute and no tool) will reward with a small amount of dirt. Crafting At a Level 1 (or higher) Portal: 1 Dirt can craft 1 Workbench, which takes 10 seconds to craft. At a Level 1 (or higher) Workbench: 1 Dirt plus 1 Flint can craft 1 Tool Bench, which takes 20 seconds to craft. At a Level 1 (or higher) Workbench: 1 Dirt plus 1 Stick can craft 1 Craft Bench, which takes 20 seconds to craft. At a Level 2 (or higher) Workbench: 1 Dirt plus 1 Clay, and 10 sticks, can craft 1 Kiln, which takes 1 minute and 20 seconds to craft. At a Level 2 (or higher) Workbench: 1 Wood plus 1 Dirt, and 5 Worms, can craft 1 Compost Bin, which takes 1 minute and 20 seconds to craft. At a Level 2 (or higher) Press (or an Electric Press): 1 Dirt plus 1 Bucket of Water can craft 10 Clay, which takes 1 minute to craft. Uses Dirt can be gathered, placed, and walked on. It can have seeds and fruit planted in it. It is a solid block. Gallery As seen here, is an image of Classic Dirt. As seen here, is an image of HD Dirt. As seen here, is an image of Classic Dirt when the sun is rising. As seen here, is an image of Classic Dirt at night. As seen here, is an image of a few Dirt blocks with Grass. As seen here, is an image of a few Snowy Dirt blocks. Trade Portal Information Usual Buy Cost The usual buy cost of dirt in trade portals is between 2 Copper Coins and 10 Copper Coins, but usually 2 Copper Coins. Usual Sell Cost The usual sell cost of dirt in trade portals is between 1 Copper Coins and 5 Copper Coins, but usually 1 Copper Coins. Notes * Dirt can rarely be found slightly near cave level. * Dirt has no columns or stairs, nor does it have any other add-on. * Dirt has the same texture all the time, being generated in the world, and being placed. * Dirt is one of the least expensive items in the Trade Portal, aside Stone and Flint Spades (most of the time). Category:Items Category:Blocks